deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Bankotsubo
Bankotsubo (Kanji: 万骨坊, Rōmaji: Bankotsubō), also known as Tengu, is the final boss character of Dead or Alive 2. Since his appearance, Bankotsubo has been appearing as a secret character in other Dead or Alive games, such as Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate and Dead or Alive 4. Bankotsubo is the oldest playable character in the series, at the age of 1500. History The Tengu is a mythological creature from Japanese folklore. In Dead or Alive 2, he wanted chaos to reign over the world, but was stopped by Hayabusa. His name was stated as "Gohyakumine Bankotsubo", but he is more commonly known as simply "Tengu". Dead or Alive 2 Bankotsubo is a tengu who is a criminal in his own dimension, as he murdered Kuramasan Maouson - the leader of their race. Fearing punishment for his crimes and breaking tengu rules, he escaped into the human world. Considering the hopes and struggles of humanity to be insignificant, he decided to bring about ultimate disaster and calamity, covering the world in chaos. Ryu Hayabusa found out about his doings, and in the final match of the second Dead or Alive tournament, kills Bankotsubo despite the monster's incredible power and became the tournament winner. Character Appearance :See also: Bankotsubo/Costumes Personality Bankotsubo is extremely arrogant, almost grievously so. He looks down on humans, as well as his own kind with contempt and thinks them fragile and trivial. Bankotsubo is also fond of chaos and destruction, and is manipulative to a fault. He tricked his fellow tengu into allowing him close enough to murder their leader, as well as having a hold of sorts in connection with Ein's missing memories. Ironically, because of his superiority complex, Bankotsubo's defeat was quick and unceremonious. Etymology Bankotsubo is japanese, and it means "Thousands of Lives Bow". It could be that his given name was one he gave him self, to represent the number of people he wishes to serve him. His surname, Gohyakumine, translates as "Five Hundred Mine". The word Tengu it self translates to "Heavenly Dog" in English. In Japanese folklore Tengu started out as destructive demons and harbingers of war. However over time their image gradually softened into beings that are protective, though still dangerous, spirits of the mountains and forests. It's likely that Bankotsubo is meant to represent the early aspects of Tengu in Japanese folklore and legend. Relationships Ryu Hayabusa: Killed Bankotsubo in the final round of the 2nd DOA tournament to remove his choatic influence on the world. Ein: Bankotsubo was able to prolong Ein's amnesia (perhaps willfully) during the tournament, as Ein could not regain his memories until the Tengu was slain. Genra: Later revealed to be the one who allowed Bankotsubo to enter the world from the Tengu realm by orchestrating an elaborate trap involving Alpha and Ayane. Ayane: The "bait" in Genra's plan to allow Bankotsubo's passage into the world, though she was unaware of the situation. Nyotengu: A fellow Tengu who wishes to avenge Bankotsubo by defeating Ryu Hayabusa. Gameplay :See also: Bankotsubo's Command Lists Bankotsubo fights with Tengu_Do, a very powerful and unconventional style that can be very unwieldy for beginners, as his movements are generally slow overall, but very damaging and prone to knocking enemies back. His combos can be easily predicted and vulnerable to holds, but if you time your combo to an opponent's advance properly, you can trap them in the attack as they will be stunned and can only respond with timed holds (unless they are knocked off the ground). These combos however are easy enough to time that they are effective for juggling your opponent after launching them off the ground. It therefore stands to reason that Bankotsubo is best suited for timed power blows and punishing counter attacks. That said, Bankotsubo also employs a combination of hovering attacks, where he suddenly flaps his wings, allowing unique aerial combos and throws to be executed. These attacks are quite damaging and it can be difficult to anticipate what will happen after hovering, as there are multiple follow-up attacks. Bankotsubo also possesses supernatural powers, such as transforming the stage into one of several ethereal landscapes on command, or unleashing a charged wind blast that envelops the entire stage. This blast can be blocked, however, and takes a small grace period to execute, but it can damage an enemy lying on the ground or rising from a fall, at which point the blast cannot be blocked. Unlocking Bankotsubo Bankotsubo is an unlockable character in all versions of Dead or Alive 2, Dead or Alive 4, and Dead or Alive: Dimensions. In Dead or Alive 2 and Dead or Alive 4, he can be used in every gameplay mode except Story Mode. To unlock him: *''Dead or Alive 2'': Either collect 10 stars in Survival Mode or play any of the characters 200 times. *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'': Complete Story Mode with every character. *''Dead or Alive 4'': Complete Time Attack Mode with all the characters, including the unlockable characters. *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'': Complete Tag Challenge Mission 17. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 2'' (Non-Playable, 1999 - 2000) *''Dead or Alive 2'' (JPN Dreamcast) (Unlockable, 2000) *''DOA2: Hardcore'' (Unlockable, 2000) *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' (Unlockable, 2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (Unlockable, 2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (Playable, 2011) Fighter Quotes *''Dead or Alive 2/DOA2: Hardcore'' *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 4'' *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' Musical Themes *Jintsuriki - Dead or Alive series *Tengu Remix - Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate (Ray House) *Jintsuriki Remix - Dead or Alive 4 (Crash Club) Gallery Trivia *Bankotsubo is the only boss character that is not affiliated with the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Raidou was a runaway shinobi, Genra was a master shinobi, Kasumi α (later Alpha-152) is a clone of Kasumi, another runaway shinobi and Shiden was the seventeenth master of the clan. Also he was the only boss with no connection to Victor Donovan. External Links * Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dead or Alive Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tengu Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters born in January Category:Tengu-Do Practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters